What Happened To Us?
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Something has happened to our InuYasha group. But what only Kagome sees the difference.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone please enjoy this two-shot. And if I'm happy with the outcome of reviews I might try another one like this. Thanks and enjoy! Also I don't own anything but the story line. InuYasha is rightfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi. **

She woke to the feel of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Slowly she opened eyes to... 'Miroku? What on earth? Why am I...' Kagome thoughts suddenly froze in her mind when she notice she was not only wrapped in Miroku's arms, but completely naked!

Slowly Kagome tried to break free from his embrace, only to have him tighten his hold. "Mmmh, Kagome stop moving around so much, or you'll wake something up again." Miroku said in a naughty voice.

Now Kagome was really worried, what did her and Miroku do last night anyway?! Suddenly she felt his hand playing with her breast. Causing her to totally freeze, and when Miroku's other hand started playing with her leg. Only to have it start rubbing her clit. She almost jump out of her skin! "AHHHH! Miroku, get your hands off me you pervert!" Kagome yelled but to her surprise, no one was in the camp with her and Miroku.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Was it a bad dream my love?" Miroku asked, as he slowly set up covering his manhood.

"M-Miroku, w-where are the others, and why are we n-naked?" Kagome was beyond worried now. What was going on between her and Miroku?

"Well InuYasha and Sango wanted some alone time. So you and I came here to have some alone time as well."

"Wait Miroku, did you say Sango and InuYasha wanted alone time?!" Now Kagome was really confused, since when were InuYasha and Sango an item?

"Kagome, are you okay? You never act like this after sex? So why are you so confused about all of this now?"

'I had sex...with M-Miroku before?!' Kagome thought, as she started looking for her clothes. "Miroku I'm sorry I...just don't feel very well right now can you excuse me for a bit?" After saying this to Miroku, Kagome quickly gathered up her clothes and found a bush to dress in.

Miroku really was confused at this point. What had Kagome so upset about them having sex anyway? Deciding he should get dressed as well, Miroku found his clothes and started dressing.

As Kagome finished dressing she heard voices not to far away. Quietly she left the area to find out who the voices belonged to. Making sure Miroku wasn't following her she then made her move. After walking a short distance she found the very person or hanyou she was looking for. But what she also found confused her even more.

Her heart broke when she saw InuYasha and Sango giggling and kissing. 'This...just doesn't make any sense. Why are they together and me and Miroku together? What happened to us? Is this...a trick that Naraku thought up to get to me?' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha told Sango he smelled someone close.

And before Kagome could leave her spot, InuYasha was standing in front of her blocking her exit. "What the hell Kagome, why aren't you with Miroku? We said we'd meet up later on today."

Lowering her head Kagome slightly looked away from the robe less hanyou. Who was standing in front of her even though his pants were on, Kagome had a good idea just what InuYasha and Sango were doing just minutes ago. I'm sorry InuYasha, I...I'm just not myself right now." A single tear started to roll down Kagome's cheek as she turned away from InuYasha. But a clawed hand stopped her before she could go very far.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Miroku didn't hurt you did he?" InuYasha asked, with concerned eyes.

When Kagome looked into InuYasha golden eyes she pulled away from his grip. And ran for the well, and away from whatever was going on.

As Kagome started running Sango approached InuYasha now completely dressed. "What do you think happened InuYasha?" Sango asked, wrapping her arm around his.

"I don't know Sango, but she really seems upset." Giving Sango a quick kiss to her lips, InuYasha then went to find Miroku. "God only knows what that damn monk did now." InuYasha said to himself, as the searched for Miroku's scent.

Kagome on the other hand just ran, she was more then confused and upset now. Now her heart was in pieces. Tears fell as she ran to the well, she needed to go home and get away from this nightmare. She felt dirty and lost at the same time. 'Did I-I really have sex with Miroku? But why? What's with InuYasha and Sango, why is this happening?' Kagome thought, as she ran.

When Kagome made it to the well she climb on ledge, and left gravity pull her down. But there was no purple light. She landed hard on her hands and knees when she hit the bottom. "N-No...this can't be...the well...it's closed." Sitting up Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them close to her chest. Now she really felt lost and confused. More tears fell as she cried for what used to be.

InuYasha found Miroku rather easily. Seemed the monk was just as confused. "Dammit Miroku, what the hell did you do this time?"

Giving InuYasha a hard glare, Miroku said. "Come now InuYasha would I do something to hurt the woman I love?"

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Well you must have done something to get Kagome this upset."

"Look all I know is when she woke she was acting like we never made love before." Miroku said looking rather at a loss.

"Yeah well we better find her. No telling what might happen to her. If she doesn't remember you there's no telling what else she has forgot."

Miroku agreed and they were off. Sango had joined in as well. InuYasha was in the front, his nose to the ground sniffing as he went.

Still upset and confused, Kagome stayed at the well. Soon the sound of the others could be heard. She didn't know if she could face any of them again. Soon InuYasha came into view, then Sango riding on Kirara high above. Of course InuYasha was the first one to arrive at Kagome's side. But she turned her head away from him. "Come on Kagome, this isn't like you. Look we're worried that something is seriously wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me InuYasha just go away." Kagome said rather quietly.

Once Miroku arrived he slowly came to InuYasha's side. "Kagome, can you tell me what you remember? And what has you so upset."

Kagome thought for a minute but then asked to speak with Miroku alone. As much as she felt lost, she still felt she could trust him. And she didn't quite know how to ask InuYasha and Sango about their relationship. So after it was just her and Miroku she answered his questions. "Um Miroku, you asked me what I remember. Well I do know we are still collecting the jewel shards. And that we need to stop Nakaku, but everything else is wrong to me."

Miroku just listened as she spoke. Then asked her why she didn't remember that they were together. Or that InuYasha and Sango were together.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know Miroku, all I know is that you and Sango were always a thing and me and InuYasha were in a love triangle. You know me and Kikyo." Kagome hugged her legs tighter. "And the well used to work but now it doesn't. Oh Miroku nothing is how I remember it. Not since I woke up this morning."

Miroku nodded that he understood. Then walked over to the others. "So InuYasha I take it you heard?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense. Why doesn't she remember?" InuYasha replied crossing his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone are we ready for the conclusion. And how many of you guessed the ending? Okay here we go!**

Kagome set and stared at her food. Everyone was getting more and more worried as the days went by. With Kagome not eating and the well not working no one really knew what to do. They returned to the village but even Keade didn't know what to do. So now the group was once again traveling, but their friend was becoming more and more distant to them. It was InuYasha that felt more hurt then the rest. After all Kagome was the one who saved him from being pinned to the sacred tree. So he decided once everyone was asleep tonight he'd try and talk with his friend.

It was a moonlite night and once Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep InuYasha made his move. However Kagome was gone. 'Damn! Where the hell did she go?' InuYasha thought, as he sniffed the air. It wasn't long till he found her sitting by the river. The moon was reflecting in the water and the breeze was cool. So he slipped off his robe and placed it around her shoulders. "It's cool out her put this over."

"Um...thank you InuYasha." Kagome pulled the robe around her tight and breathed in the scent on the robe. How she loved InuYasha's woodsy smell. Sigh! "I'm sorry InuYasha I know I'm not myself these days. It's just nothing is how I remember it." Tears started to fall as she spoke, and tears were one thing he hated.

"Come on Kagome there's no point crying about it. I mean it's not like we can't figure this all out." Feeling nervous, but at a loss InuYasha placed an arm around Kagome as she cried. "Kagome why is it that you can't remember? Miroku didn't hurt you did he? Cause if he did I swear I'll kick his ass."

With tears still rolling down her face Kagome gave InuYasha a small smile. "No, Miroku didn't hurt me at all. But everything is all wrong."

"I see, but Kagome tell me what do you remember? How are things supposed to be?"

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and continued. She told InuYasha everything and how she remembered it went. She had everything right but once she got past the events at Mt. Hakurei. Everything was wrong. And now InuYasha knew the biggest part for Kagome's heartache was because she loved him not Miroku. Turns out Miroku and Sango were planning on marrying after the jewel was complete and Naraku's was defeated according to Kagome's memories.

With a heavy sigh Kagome started to stand. "Thank you for listen InuYasha, but for now I'd rather just stay...you know to myself. I really can't see myself loving Miroku as a lover. He's a friend to me and nothing more." After she spoke, Kagome handed InuYasha his robes and returned to camp.

The scent of her tears still on his robe and in the air. Made him feel helpless, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to make things right when to him nothing was out of place? For awhile all he could only do was stare at the robe held in his clawed hand. 'Kagome, what can I do? You saved me. And now I feel like I can't return the favor.' His thoughts left him when he heard a scream. "Dammit!" InuYasha cursed, as he took off towards the sound.

His blood froze when he entered the camp area. Miroku was out cold, as he laid with his back against a tree. Sango and Kirara where doing their best to protect Kagome who was holding her bloody arm. Shippo was throw against a rock and trying to not black out. "InuYasha, it's Naraku!" Sango yelled from above, as she readied her attact again.

"I'm on it!" InuYasha called back, as he pulled his sword from it's sheath. The Tetsusaiga glowed to life as InuYasha made his move on the huge spider puppet demon before him. "You're dead Naraku!" He shouted, before calling out his attact. "Wind Scar!"

An evil chuckle came from the spider as it was cut to pieces from the wind scar. "That was to easy." InuYasha said, as he stood ready to attact again.

From the corner of his eye, InuYasha saw Kagome fall to her knees. "Kagome!" He called, as he ran to her side.

Sango quickly landed and went to her best friend's side. "It's not good InuYasha, she's been wounded pretty bad."

"Yeah and I smell poison too." InuYasha replied as he looked over Kagome's wounded arm. "It's deep to, we need to stop the bleeding." With his clawed finger InuYasha cut a piece of cloth to wrap the wound.

"But what about the poison? Isn't it better to let it bleed out?" Sango asked as she helped hold Kagome's arm.

"Well Sango right now if I don't stop the bleed she'll die from blood loss. So you tell me?" InuYasha said. His voice was almost a growl. He was scared and angry, the sight of Kagome so close to death had his blood boiling.

"I'll go check on Miroku and Shippo while you finish her." Sango told him as she stood to leave. Even though her and InuYasha were lovers. Sango knew InuYasha and Kagome had a strong friendship. After all he'd still be pinned to the sacred tree if not for Kagome.

I moan from Kagome caught his attention. She was in great pain and trouble. InuYasha felt it would be best to get her back to Keade's. So he gently picked Kagome up and was off without a word to anyone. 'Please Kagome, just hang on. Don't you die on me.' InuYasha thought.

Sango was surprised when she turned around and saw InuYasha running off with Kagome in his arms. So with a heavy heart she started doing what she could for Miroku. Even though she felt left out at the moment she also knew Kagome did need help and fast.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could. He was careful not to move his injuried friend to much. And it seemed the closer they got to the village the colder Kagome was getting. He slide to a stop and took off his robe and placed it on Kagome. He hated how bad this all was. First Kagome couldn't remember and now this. "Dammit all!" InuYasha cursed, as he started off running to Keade's once again.

The sun was just starting rise as InuYasha came to the village. And once he was at Keade's he wasted no time in making sure she knew he was there. "Keade, you better be awake. I ain't got time to waste on you getting your ass up."

"InuYasha, have yea no respect?" Keade said coming closer to him and Kagome.

"Yeah well there's no time to lose. Kagome's been wounded and poisoned. And she's getting colder by the minute." InuYasha growled out, as he gently laid Kagome by the fire.

"I see, well I'll do what I can for her InuYasha. But I will warn you it doesn't look good at all." Keade's words were like spears going through his heart. How could it be, is this really how it would end?

Once Keade finished she allowed InuYasha back in. Sango and the rest had returned just before that. InuYasha welcomed his Sango back with a tender kiss and a hug. "I'm glad you're okay Sango, but if it's okay I'd like to stay with Kagome till she wakes up."

"I see." Was all Sango said. After one more hug she watched InuYasha leave. A hand gently laid on her shoulder from Miroku, it made her smile. Even though she knew it wasn't the hand she longed to comfort her. She still found strength in her friends touch. "Thank you Miroku, for being here. I know he loves me, but a part of me feels jealous."

Miroku understood how Sango felt after he felt it too. "Well Sango, ever since Kagome lost her memory of me and her I've felt lost and confused too. I know how you feel, but we both know InuYasha and Kagome have a bond as friends. She broke the spell that had him pinned to the sacred tree for fifty years. And right now InuYasha feels it's his turn to help Kagome."

As Miroku and Sango spoke outside. InuYasha was speaking to Kagome. He had no idea if she could hear him, but he had to let her know she wasn't alone. With the hut empty. InuYasha gently took Kagome's hand, and started to talk just enough to let her hear him. "Look Kagome, I know you said before how you love me and not Miroku. And I also know what it feels like when you feel out of place. I don't want you to leave us Kagome. I..I don't want you to leave me either." His words grew quieter and a tear started to fall.

A voice, she knew that voice. Then something wet landed on her cheek. Her mind felt dazed, and her head hurt. 'Why do I feel this way?' Kagome thought. Her head felt fuzzy and something was pressed to her mouth. Her hand, someone was holding it. It had to be... "InuYasha?" But the words didn't come out like she wanted. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The light was bright and she could barely open them. The voice spoke again, but this time it sounded happy.

"Easy Kagome, you're safe." Yes it was his voice, but where was she? Kagome squeezed his hand and tied again to open her eyes. This time they opened and there before her was his golden eyes.

"Don't try to talk Kagome you're still hooked up to the air machine." He told her.

She gave him a nod as tears started to fall. It was him, InuYasha her InuYasha and they where in her time. It was a dream it had to be. Kagome would ask InuYasha what happened as soon as the doctor was done.

It took at least an hour till InuYasha and her could talk in private. The doctors had asked questions and sure enough she was able to answer them, well at least enough to let them know she was going to be okay.

Kagome didn't really know how to start, but it was InuYasha who started asking her how she was. "How are you feeling Kagome? You were out for at least a week."

"Yeah about that, InuYasha what happened to me? How did I end up here in the hospital?"

It surprised her when he took her hand and intertwined his clawed fingers with hers. "You got poisoned in my time by a spider. I think Naraku had something to do with it. You passed out shortly after you said something bit you. I didn't waste anytime getting you here. Good thing too, they say most people die from this type of poison."

Kagome swallowed hard, then asked. "InuYasha, I had a dream at least I think I did. It was about me and you and of course the others. InuYasha, I...I..." As hard as she tried she couldn't get the words out.

"Kagome, what is it? Are you in pain?" He asked, as he lightly squeezed her hand.

Sigh! "InuYasha, I dreamt you and Sango were lovers, and well me and Miro..." A clawed finger slienced her.

"Kagome, there is no way in hell I'd be Sango's lover. And I'll be damn if I'll let that monk have you. Especially now, Kagome it was all just a dream I swear that will never happen. And besides after a week sitting here hoping that you don't leave me made me think."

"Oh, what did you think about?"

"This." Was all he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

The End


End file.
